vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Overgrown Rover
Summary Overgrown Rover 'is an enormous, doglike monster who appeared during the S-Class Heroes' attack on the Monster Association. Rover is easily a Dragon level threat and is by far one of the Association's most powerful monsters, albeit clearly one of the least intelligent. It makes its first appearance when Garou attempts to rescue Busaiku, blocking their escape. The monster proves incredibly dangerous, though Garou is able to briefly overpower it before he falls through the floor. When Saitama shows up, the beast attempts to stop him, but he simply stomps on its head and continues on. Amazingly, this merely knocks the monster unconscious instead of killing it. Rover later battles Bang, Bomb, Genos, and Fubuki when they attempt to enter the base. Even with their combined might, the four of them prove completely unable to harm the monster. However, when Bang mentions the word "sit", Rover's doglike nature takes over and it calmly sits down, allowing the heroes to pass. After the Monster Association's base was destroyed, Rover survived, but was shrunk down to the size of a fairly small dog. When Saitama returns to salvage what he can from the wreckage of his old house, Rover and a significantly weakened Kuroi Seishi decide to follow him back to the Hero Association HQ as pets. The two formerly dangerous monsters are currently entrusted to Butterfy DX and Chain'n'Frog due to Forte losing a bet with Saitama. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 7-A Name: Overgrown Rover Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Presumably male Classification: Monster, Dragon level threat, Former member of the Monster Association Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability, Damage Negation (Appears to be able to reduce its size when significantly harmed as opposed to taking lethal damage), Energy Blasts, Size Changing Attack Potency: Mountain level (One of the strongest monsters in the whole Monster Association, and is noticeably more powerful than most other Dragon level monsters. Fought against Garou. Effortlessly fended off the combined might of Bang, Bomb, Genos, and Fubuki.) Speed: At least High Hypersonic ' 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 100+ (Survived being covered in countless tons of rubble and dug its way out, despite being weakened) Striking Strength: Class PJ+ Durability: Mountain level (Completely unaffected by a combined attack from Bang and Bomb, a weaker version of which brought Garou to near death. Bang also kills two Dragon level monsters on his own not long after, further supporting the idea that even by Dragon level standards, Rover is incredibly tough. Survived a casual attack from Saitama. Survived the collapse of the Monster Association HQ while weakened.) Stamina: Immense Range: At the very least multiple kilometers with energy blasts Intelligence: Presumably only slightly more than that of an average dog Standard Equipment: None Weaknesses: Appears to have lost a significant amount of power, as well as no longer being able to fire energy blasts Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Neutral Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Monsters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Mammals Category:Tier 7